Pine (TS)
Pine is a pale, battle-scarred tom with dark markings running across his back. History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :Pine is a rogue who Sasha meets when she is staying in the forest. They are hunting the same mouse, and he snaps at her at first, angry, but then offers to share the prey eventually. The two introduce themselves. When Sasha shows him the location of her den, he asks her why she needs a den. He calls her a kittypet, and states that her collar marks it. Sasha painfully recalls the events that led her to meeting him. :After listening, Pine tells Sasha that she must move on, and rips the collar off her neck. He takes a look at her and is satisfied that she looks like a true rogue. When asked what a rogue is, Pine explains that rogues are cats who do not follow the ways of the Clans. He goes on to explain who the Clans are; groups of wild cats that live beyond the crooked tree. Pine tells her that they were the ones that gave him the scars on his shoulders. He leaves Sasha after his explanation, warning her to beware of the Clans. :Pine is later seen while Sasha is debating about Tigerstar's invitation for her to join ShadowClan. He sounds ill and, in between coughs, explains to her that these are some of the effects of the cold nights when a cat lives alone. He leaves her in search of somewhere warm to sleep. Escape from the Forest :Sasha sees Pine again when she is fleeing from Clan territory after refusing Tigerstar's invitation to join ShadowClan. He is happy to see her after a long while. He asks her where she has been, remarking that she has an odd odor on her. Sasha quickly changes the subject. She confides in him that she is leaving and wishes to say good-bye. Pine sadly replies, hoping the two of them could go hunting together. :He moves on to awkwardly hint that he'd like to help her with shelter and finding food for leaf-bare. He also would like to help her find a place to live deep in the woods, safe from Clan cats where she may live. Sasha thanks Pine for all the kind offers, but she must find her housefolk, Ken, whom she is missing much. Pine sadly allows her to leave, wishing her good luck with her life outside of the forest. Return to the Clans'' :Pine later catches Sasha with her kits, Hawk and Moth and he is very happy to see his friend again. He asks who the father is and if he would know the father. Sasha replies that she met him while she was away. After Sasha is told that Tigerstar is dead, Pine recollects his account of the small Twolegplace leader, who had slaughtered a very large, tabby tom, unaware that Sasha already knows and that her mate was the one who was savagely killed by the former BloodClan leader, Scourge. :He offers them a place to stay, leading them to a barn with other cats, where they are going to stay. On the way, they pass RiverClan territory, while Pine explains that they are the better of the four Clans. He departs from her and her kits at the barn, wishing them good luck. Quotes References and Citations Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:Rogue Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:Characters